


Comfort the magic boy

by GoldCrystalCat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Nikki being Nikki, Poor Harrison, Romantic Friendship, Tornados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCrystalCat/pseuds/GoldCrystalCat
Summary: After parents' day, Harrison is feeling bad. Preston was too scared to ask what's wrong, so it's up to Nerris to comfort him.





	Comfort the magic boy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this little story to warm up for other stories I have in mind. I hope I did good.

It was few days after the parents’ day. Most kids moved on with their camp life not feeling any different. David was now in charge of Camp Campbell and he was trying to remain happy and positive while carrying the entire fate of the camp on his back. Gwen was trying her best to help him, but he advised her to take care of the kids and their activities for now.

Currently they were all in the mess hall eating breakfast. David ran off soon after eating his meal claiming he has to do paperwork. Gwen just nodded and returned to her book not caring that Nikki was chewing her shoe.

Everyone was minding their own business. Harrison was one of such. He was drowning in his own thoughts. His parents didn’t change. They were still afraid despite him working hard on his magic every day. He might made his brother disappear, but he will be the one to bring him back.

“Hey Harrison.” The voice of a girl snapped him back into reality. Nerris was sitting on the opposite side of the table with a fork in her mouth looking at him with narrow eyes. Weird, Harrison would swore he was alone a couple of seconds ago.  “You seem bothered with thoughts. Wanna talk about it?” She poked at her food braking the eye contact.

“No… Not really.” The boy sighed and laid his head on his hand, burying the half of his face into the soft material of his gloves.

Nerris wasn’t happy with that answer so she banged her fist on the table spooking Harrison in the process.

“Come on, Harrison. You keep acting like this for the past few days. You are boring and gloomy more than usual! Even your tricks aren’t what they’re used to. What happened?” She whisper yelled in case someone heard. Maybe it was just some unusual touchy subject that Harrison doesn’t want to talk about, but Nerris will find out.

“I’m fine, Nerris. Stop bothering me!” The Illusionist snarled in defense. He wasn’t in the mood to talk and he kept his aggressive posture, but upon realizing he actually startled Nerris made him feel a bit bad.

“Ugh… I’m sorry.” Harrison mumbled an apology crossing his arms and resting his head on the table in defeat.

Nerris blinked herself out of shock and pouted. “Jeez, Harrison. Why not tell me?” She rolled her eyes and stood up to leave, but the boy’s weak mumble made her stop.

“It’s my parents…” He started, raising his head to look at Nerris’ blue eyes. “They… Still don’t accept my magic.” He sighed and banged his head on the wooden surface of the table.

The mage’s hard face soften on the sight. She came closer and sat right next to him, not close enough to touch, but still close enough to hear the boy’s breathing. She patted his shoulder trying to comfort him while thinking about all the bad things she would say to his parents the next time she sees them.

“The magic is what makes you special, Harrison. They should know that.” She whispered close to his ear. Harrison tensed on the touch, but said nothing. Nerris made a little pause to rest her hand on top of his.

“I’m sorry they are like that, but I’m sure they love you…” Harrison was in loss of words. His worst enemy is comforting him and he really enjoys her company. Seeing him raising his head, Nerris stopped talking, but didn’t remove her hand from his.

T-thanks… I guess.” He stammered, his face dusting pink. They fell in comfortable silence, none of them dared to move. Nerris was the first, retreating her hand much to Harrison’s disapproval, but she quickly embraced him in a warm hug. He was shocked at first, but returned the hug clumsily wrapping his arms around her.

“It wasn’t just me who was worried.” Nerris dropped her head on Harrison’s shoulder, her voice a bit louder than a whisper. “Preston wanted to talk to you, but he didn’t want to interfere too much. He thought you were thinking some deep thoughts with that face you were constantly making. I, of course, wasn’t sure you were capable of such so I denied it.”

Harrison let out a chuckle. That was so Nerris. “You were worried about me?” He smirked seeing the mage’s face pout. “Don’t let that get into your head.” She backed away from him, crossing her arms and looking away.

Harrison smiled at her realizing everything was back to normal. Good all magic fights, Preston’s loud chit chatting about the world of the theater, Nerris’ stupid smirk when she wins an argument… Everything was fine, for now.

“OW! NIKKI!” Gwen let out a yelp of pain as the green-haired girl bit her foot. “I mean really who can put up with the shit like this every day?” Nikki growled and let go, returning to her seat like nothing happened.

“Wanna get out of here and see who can create a bigger tornado?” Nerris asked with her usual voice already on her way to exit the mess hall.

“Not really my thing, but only if the loser can be thrown in there then sure.” Harrison nodded following close behind, leaving his problems in the mess hall.


End file.
